The invention refers to a device for perforating the lens capsule front wall in the eye of living beings for removing a part of the capsule wall and producing an opening therein, through which the lens capsule contents can be removed.
Up to now it has been common practice to open the lens capsule sack by means of most varied instruments, wherein, however, as a rule the edge of the opening cut into the front wall of the lens body sack has a more or less irregularly jagged or frayed shape. However, this is disadvantageous, especially with regard to surgical measures to insert an implantation lens in the patient.
For a long time the wish has existed to have a device which is in the position to cut out a circular disc of a certain size from the front wall of the lens capsule sack, in order to obtain a circular opening with a smooth, unjagged edge along the incision line. Devices which enable this have not become known up to now, for which reason the invention is based on the task of creating such a device which is able to carry out the task given above.
For the solution of this task it was proposed to design the device in question in such a way that an annular guideway is located on or in a cutting head insertable into the opened eye, along which guideway a cutting knife projecting beyond the guideway in an axial direction and making a circular incision during its movement is guided.
To be sure, the aforementioned device carries out its task in a quite satisfactory manner; however, conditioned by its mechanical construction, it is extraordinarily delicate and thus succeptible to breakdowns. Therefore, it is unsuitable as a device to be used in the operations in question.